


It'll take time to get used to

by CourtNicxVoltronxYJ



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Depression, Hurt/Comfort, Keith (Voltron) has depression, Keith has ptsd, M/M, Mentions of Suicidal Thoughts, SHEITH - Freeform, Shiro feels guilty, Shiro loves Keith and Keith loves him back, post-season 6
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-29 03:15:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15063827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CourtNicxVoltronxYJ/pseuds/CourtNicxVoltronxYJ
Summary: Shiro coming back and remembering pretty much everything and Keith sorta dealing with PTSD now.





	It'll take time to get used to

**Author's Note:**

> Finally a sheith fic for season 6! I've been wanting to write a season 6 sheith fic for a bit but my mind has been racing with many different thoughts and fic ideas.  
> -So this is sheith  
> -Post season 6 fic  
> -Keith sorta having PTSD after the fight with Shiro's clone (Kuron)  
> -Shiro feeling guilty  
> -Keith with nightmares  
> -Mentions of depression and suicide/suicidal thoughts  
> -The boys finding a middle to connect once again.

There was a warmth from being pulled from The Black Lion. Shiro could feel the friendly touch of Allura as she guided him away from his...the lion. There was a surge of energy that flowed through him as he was placed in his clone's body, a body that was so similar to his but felt so foreign to him. 

For a moment everything was still, quite. A bright flash of the color purple clouded his mind and vision right before he bolted up, drawing in a breath of air which he didn't think he would ever get the chance to do. This new body...his body was both weak and heavy and he could no longer support it and he collapsed against something warm and so familiar to him, something he loved. Shiro slowly blinked his eyes to see whom he was against and as soon as his eyes landed upon the person he was leaning against, a warmness filled him.

"You found me" he breathlessly whispered out. He watched as Keith looked down at him, a smile on his face, his eyes shinning brightly.

But soon everything began to fade to black and somewhere deep inside he worried that this maybe the end, but he was so glad to see the person he loved the most. 

\-------------------------------------------------------

His eyes began to flutter open slowly and was met with darkness all around him. He let his eyes to close again but there was a small pressure against his side that was keeping him awake. Shiro slowly turned his head and glanced down at the figure that laid beside him. 

It was Keith. 

He was curled up into a little ball and was shaking slightly. Shiro frown at this, because he didn't like seeing Keith in distress. He slowly moved to reach out towards him but froze when he realized that he no longer had a right arm or hand. He inhaled sharply as everything began to flow to him. Everything the clone saw, did, thought and felt hit him like a ton of bricks.

\----------------------------------------------------

"You made a promise once. You told me that you'd never give up on me" came Keith's voice.

"And I should have abandoned you just like your parents did'' Shiro heard his voice yell at the person he loved. A stabbing pain went straight through his heart. 

"They saw that you were broken. Worthless" his voice flowed out with some much rage and hate, something Shiro knew that was never in his voice when he spoke to Keith.

He could see Keith's violet eyes clearly staring at him, hoping for him to reach out, to be himself again and be the person he loved the most.

His mind then flashed to another moment, he could feel the rage running through his veins as he brought down blade down, clashing it down upon Keith's blade. He could feel the want to kill him, that he had to end Keith here and now.

"Shiro, please" Keith called out to him but those words had no effect upon him as he pressed forward more.

"You're my brother...I-I...I love you" Keith's voice broke as he said this to the person before him. He could feel a shock jet through him, making his heart stop for a second as those few words flowed over his mind, but the small second disappeared as the control which he did not have was back into effect. He leaned forward, glaring down at Keith.

"Just let go Keith, you don't have to fight anymore" Shiro cried out as that moment hit him, for he knew just want those words would do to the person he loved. For Keith had never had an easy and simple life, it was just always full of pain from the beginning. 

Never knowing him mother or the reason she left, placed a gaping hole within Keith's chest. His father died when he was very little, left all alone in the world with no one who cared about him whatsoever. He was lost in the sea of the system, trapped in a cycle that never seemed to end and held no hope or happiness. Pain was all he got from it and along with pain came the fear of letting anyone close to him. Everything began to bubble up to a new level as the time went on and Keith found himself falling into a deep hole of depression and suicidal thoughts. He even acted upon those thoughts and feelings, trying to end his life but lucky for Keith, someone was there to stop him and help him out. At first he was a stranger, then his friend who later became so close and protective of him that he was now his brother. Their bond continued to grow until they both fell into a deep kind of love, that no one could take away from them. 

So, hearing his voice tell the person he loved to stop fighting, to just give up and let go was so painful, for it not only shattered his heart but also brought up many memories of Keith struggling and wanting to die.

Then one of the most horrible things he could ever do to Keith, something from time one that he had promised that he would never do happened. 

He had hurt Keith.

He was screaming at himself to pull away and at the sound of Keith's scream of pain was too much that it shocked him out of his memories, sitting up in the bed, completely out of breath.

As Shiro tried to catch his breath he then heard a whimpering sound and glanced down at Keith. He was curled up and was in so much fear that it was rocking his body with shakes. Shiro slowly let his arm drift over towards Keith's shoulder and as soon as he touched him, Keith bolted up.

His violet eyes blown wide and glazed over. His breathing was coming quickly as he stared up at Shiro's face and for a split second both pain and fear crossed his face, making his hand slide over to where his blade was.   
He was on edge. He was defensive and ready to fight back if Shiro tried anything....again.

And that pained him more than ever, making so much guilt wash over him. For he knew what nightmares could do to someone, who something so powerful could break a piece of you. So Shiro could see in Keith what he saw in himself many times in the mirror after being free of the Galra. Shiro closed his eyes, Keith would be suffering for a while and in so many ways it felt like it was all his fault.

"Keith" whispered Shiro as he opened his eyes to met the boy...the man he loved dearly.

"Don't. I'm fine," said Keith how slowly eased his way off the bed but before he could get too far away from him, Shiro tried to reach out to him again, this time making Keith flinch at his touch. 

"m sorry" whispered Keith as he dropped his head, staring down at the floor.

"It's okay, it just..." Shiro began but froze not so sure as to where he was going with this, what to say to Keith that could make this somewhat better. For even though it wasn't him, it was this body, this voice that caused so much pain to Keith, that now haunted him in his dreams. Everything about him now set Keith on edge and just knowing them made Shiro feel so much worst about himself and the whole situation. 

"It'll take time to get used to" said Keith who then looked back at Shiro.

"I'm sorry'' Shiro said feeling the tears fill up his eyes and he wasn't strong enough to keep them at bay, so the fell freely down his face. He could see that even this was hurting Keith and he wanted to apologize again, to stop crying but realizing that even this was causing Keith pain only made him cry more. 

All of a sudden, he felt warm, shaking hands cupping his face. He looked up at Keith, blinking his eyes clear of all of the tears, pain, regret and guilt. He was so amazed that his breath was taken from him.

Even though Keith was in so much pain, was hurt he was still extremely brave enough to come forward and comfort the one he loved. The one he still loved.

Shiro inhaled sharply as he got lost in Keith's brilliant eyes. Slowly Keith moved closer, crawling his way onto the bed and kneeling in between Shiro's legs as he gently pressed his forehead against Shiro's.

"It's okay. I love you" whisper Keith as Shiro watched his shut his eyes as small tears fell down his pale face.

"I love you too" said Shiro as he wrapped his one arm around Keith, pulling him closer to himself, because the fear of still losing him was still ever so strong.


End file.
